Color developing particles containing a color developing compound and a developer have been known. These color developing particles are erasable image forming materials which develop a color when the level of interaction between the color developing compound and the developer increases and are decolored when the level of interaction reduces.
These color developing particles are required to exhibit sufficiently high color optical density when developing a color. The color optical density needs to be maintained at a high level until decoloring is required.